Mental Confrontation
by Question Mark Hatman
Summary: A re-telling of the scene where we first meet Balkov. A songfic to Iron Maiden's "Phantom of the Opera" and hints of a Balkov/Voltaire/Kai. Don't read if you're easily sickened.


DISCLAIMER : I don't have rights to use Beyblade characters nor the song "Phantom of the Opera" by Iron Maiden. The song rocks mucho. So do the lyrics. I was inspired, and thus bring you this piece of machinery. It'll keep the rabid people waiting for "Music Enrages the Civilized Beast" chap 3 from biting my neck off.  
  
-----  
  
"I've been looking so long for you now you won't get away from my grasp.  
You've been living so long in hiding in hiding behind that false mask."  
  
(Balkov)  
  
Yes, I have been looking for you, Kai. It took me months and years to localize you and your newfound beyblade team, and you know, now that you are standing before me, that I know your hidden past, yes, the one you hide from your teammates. You are uneasy, but you don't show it. You know that with the click of a finger, I can have you killed, that with a single sign of my eyes, I can have agents of BioVolt grab you before your teammates' eyes and you will simply disappear, to undergo lobotomy and brainwashing for the BioVolt cause, and yet you look like you don't know me. You act as if I was someone new to you, only to keep yourself hidden...what a gullible fool.  
  
(Kai)  
  
We finally meet again, Balkov...but this time, I'm going to end what I started...  
  
"And you know and I know that you ain't got long now to last.  
Your looks and your feelings are just the remains of your past."  
  
(Kai)  
  
This time, BioVolt will be exposed and it will be stopped once and for all. You act tough, but I can put the screw on you, I can put a stick in your wheel.  
  
(Balkov)  
  
You tried once to defeat BioVolt alone, and you failed. Now I know what you can do, so it will be even easier stopping you. Kai, you enormous fool, you are still alone. Friends? Pshaw! What friends? What insane person would want to stay with you when you oppose the great BioVolt's ideals?  
  
(Kai)  
  
BioVolt must be stopped at all costs...its existance kills beyblading. It will kill my only chance to rise at the top of my game, and to further improve.  
  
"You're standing in the wings, there you wait for the curtain to fall.  
Knowing the terror and holding you have on us all."  
  
(Balkov)  
  
We improved security, and we are definitely nastier, my little pêche...you will see that when I can finally get my hands on you. You will be tied up, and helpless before the great BioVolt...I am only the instrument of its grandiose plan...  
  
"Yeah, I know that you're gonna scratch me, maim me and maul.  
You know I'm helpless from your mesmerising cat call."  
  
(Balkov)  
  
You were BioVolt and you are yet BioVolt...  
  
(Kai)  
  
I will never come back. No matter the offer.  
  
"Keep your distance, walk away, don't take his bait.  
Don't you stray, don't fade away."  
  
(Balkov)  
  
Ha. I know what you are thinking now, Kai, but tonight. The plan starts. An agent will contact you, and you will be promised to your ultimate, then we will lure you here, and if the price isn't right, we'll make it right. For us, that is...  
"Watch your step, he's out to get you, come what may.  
Don't you stray, from the narrow way."  
  
(Kai)  
  
There is a code of honor with warriors of the beyblade, I know this much. I know that no matter what you do, I will never, ever stray from it willingly. You have no power over my unbreakable will, Balkov, not even your mind games work now.  
  
"I'm running and hiding in my dreams you are always there.  
You're the Phantom of the Opera, you're the devil, you're just out to scare."  
  
(Kai)  
  
What do you think you are doing with this youths? Trying to turn them into the machine otherwise known as project 902, who was the first prototype of your harsh training? Who's punishment was heavier than all, who's dignity was never found? Do you think that you and the "great BioVolt" will be able to toy with me once again?  
  
(Balkov)  
  
I'm waiting eagerly for the next time we meet Kai...your student may have beaten mine, but now...it will be master against slave...  
  
"You damaged my mind and my soul it just floats through the air.  
Haunt me, you taunt me, you torture me back at your lair."  
  
(Balkov)  
  
Oh, I cannot wait until this beautiful night...the night where you will stand still as you are being richly punished by the "great BioVolt" and myself...a pleasure I have not had in a long time...  
  
Yes, it will be a beautiful night indeed!  
  
-----  
  
It's short, but I never expected to do this triangle in my lifetime. I am profoundly sickened by what I just wrote...naaaah, not at all.  
  
And can you spot the Xenosaga : Ep 1 reference, same with the Giant Robo one? 


End file.
